Caprichosa
by La Doctora Corazon
Summary: La aventura de Pan termina, y con ello sus momentos al lado de Trunks. Comenzando a sentir un nuevo e incómodo sentimiento por su amigo. Pero... Trunks solo la ve como una niña... ¿que hará Pan para lograr la atención del chico nuevamente?
1. Chapter 1: ¡No soy una pequeña!

Mi primer FIC en esta cuenta! Y de Dragon Ball *u* Que puedo decir... esta idea la tenía rondando en mi cabeza y tenia que sacarla. Casi creo que nadie lo leerá pero no importa U.U

Advertencias: Mucha muuucha perversión (tal vez en este capitulo no) pero de una vez advierto que si no te gusta el TrunksXPan ni las relaciones mayor-menor ni las temáticas fuertes y/o tabú, mejor sal de aquí YA! QUE ESPERAS!

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece es de Akira Toriyama.

()()()

Tiempo pasó luego de que Trunks, Pan y Goku niño terminaran su aventura por el espacio, luego de que lograran su cometido de recolectar las esferas del dragón.

Pero realmente eso ya no importaba ahora. El problema ahora era la pequeña Pan. Tantos meses compartiendo cosas tan especiales con el hijo del príncipe saiyajin, era lógico que se obsesionara un poco con él.

O al menos eso le gustaba pensar. A pesar de tener solo catorce años, su corazoncito sentía. Y muchas incesantes emociones respecto al pelivioleta la invadían. Ella no sabía de que se trataba todo eso, pero gustaba de pensar que era el inmenso cariño que le había tomado al joven. Después de todo, era su mejor amigo, ¿no? Si, eran mejores amigos o al menos así lo pensaba la niña.

Y por lo tanto, los amigos se quieren. Ella quería mucho a Trunks, pero eso era normal.

¿Pero entonces cual era el problema? Que al regresar a su vida normal, con sus padres, todo volvió a la monotonía. Y para empeorarlo, Trunks obviamente regresó a dirigir Capsule Corp, y eso la separaba muchísimo de su amigo. Aunque a su ego le costaba aceptar que lo extrañaba, lo aceptaba. Y lo extrañaba mucho. No supo en que momento se volvió tan importante su amigo en su vida. De seguro en el momento en que comenzó a sentir el corazón latirle rápidamente al tenerlo cerca.

Pero hoy, era un día especial. Después de no verlo por dos meses a causa de su trabajo, el joven Brief iría a su casa personalmente. ¿Porqué? ¡Era su cumpleaños! Así es, luego de taaanto tiempo, la nieta de Gokú cumplía 15 años. Bueno, no era "taaanto" tiempo; pero si le preguntábamos a Pan, si lo era. Para ella, sentía como si se tardara siglos en crecer. Aunque ni ella sabía cual era su apuro por crecer.

Ese día se levantó muy temprano, de lo emocionada que estaba. Además, no quería perder tiempo, y por alguna razón extraña, hoy si quería arreglarse. Nunca fue una chica muy femenina, ni lo sería jamás, porque eso no combinaba con ella. Pero hoy si quería darse un toque especial, sin caer en las exageraciones, claro. No, no le haría caso a las recomendaciones de vestimentas de su amiga Bra, tampoco. No es que Pan fuera toda una monja, pero en su opinión, todas las cosas que escogía la peliazul eran demasiado reveladoras.

Por ende, escogió ella misma lo que llevaría en su fiesta. Se lo pidió a su mamá Videl cuando por primera vez fueron de compras ambas. No hace falta mencionar que la pelinegra estaba emocionadisima de que su princesa le pidiera ir de compras. Tiempo de calidad juntas, y su niña además le pedía un vestido.

Era un vestido rojo, algo ampón, esponjado; de corte hasta las rodillas. En el final de éste, tenía un bello y tierno encaje, con pequeños dibujos de sandías en él. Con mangas sencillas, pero la tela en que estaba fabricado era en verdad espectacular. Brillaba, pero sin llegar al tono de ser molesto. Era, el vestido perfecto según madre e hija.

Se lo puso, se perfumó, y por primera vez en su vida; ató su cabello en dos coletas hacia abajo, adornando ambas con un lazo en moño de igual color rojo.

No colocó ni una gota de maquillaje, que para ser sinceros, ni sabía como se utilizaba eso. Ni le importaba, tampoco. Ahora solo importaba la fiesta, así que de una vez bajó a ver los adornos y esas cosas.

Todo lucía perfecto, muy bonito. Sin duda alguna su madre si que sabía lucirse en esas cosas, y respetando lo que ella le pedía. Le pidió que no quería nada extravagante ni elegante, y se lo cumplió. Aunque no le gustó del todo que algunos servilleteros y otros detallitos tuvieran imágenes de caricaturas que veía cuando era niña (aun las veía, pero no lo iba a aceptar). Y también a su lado infantil le encantaba todo eso, no lo podía evitar. El patio lucía magnífico con esas mesas, manteles, globos, y mas detalles. La fiesta merecida para la niña que estuvo meses de aventura en el espacio.

En cuanto su padre bajó, la cargó dándole unas cuantas vueltas en el aire, como toda su princesa mimada que era, la llenó de mimos y besos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños a la princesa más hermosa del mundo!

—Papá, ya no soy una niña... jejeje. — Reía ella, le decía eso; pero como disfrutaba que sus padres la trataran así, internamente.

—Sabes que para mí siempre vas a ser mi bebé, ¿verdad? Además, si lo eres, estas chiquita aun Pan. — Respondió Gohan, regalándole otro mimo para posteriormente bajarla, no quería arruinarle su vestido nuevo.

—Que cursi eres papá... ¡jajaja! — Alegó la chica, sonriente, y con un leve sonrojo.

—Cuidadoooo... ¡que aquí va el tornado de amor! — Esa era Videl, que venía llegando con los brazos abiertos, imitando a un monstruo pero de amor, que pronto devoraría de besos a la menor.

—¡No, no, no, no, no, nooo!

Corrió por toda la casa riéndose, "negándose al amor". No hace falta decir que terminó rindiendose a los cariños de su madre, siendo apapachada una vez más.

Pero los minutos pasaban, y los invitados comenzaban a llegar. El abuelo Satan, el tío Goten, amistades de su madre, de su padre, algunas gentes que ni conocía. Sin embargo no veía llegar lo que para ella era importante.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, y como rayo la pequeña pelinegra fue a abrir esa puerta. Le sorprendió ver a su amiga Bra llegar, pero sola. Bueno, al menos ya tenía a su amiga para platicar.

—¡Pan! ¿15 al fin eh? ¡Felicidades amiga! — Dijo la peliazul quien aun tenía 14 años de edad; abrazándola y entregándole una caja con un regalo. Forrado con papel de regalo fashion, o eso decía Bra.

—¡Muchas gracias Bra! — Respondió con sinceridad y tomó la caja.

—¡Te ves muy linda! Me agrada tu vestido, aunque ya sabes, en lo personal yo lo hubiese elegido más corto, y ya sabes, juvenil. — La pelinegra rodó los ojos.

—Oye Bra... y... ¿tu hermano? — Se animó a preguntar, tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible.

—¿Eh? Oh, Trunks... No sé, creo que dijo que tenía unos contratiempos en Capsule Corp y llegaría un poco tarde. ¡Pero ven! Tenemos mucho que chismear.

Literalmente la jaló para que fueran a sentarse y empezaran a hablar de cualquier cosa. Bra era una buena amiga y siempre la divertía, pero por un raro motivo, hoy no podía ponerle mucha atención. Solo hacía como que la oía y veía a los demás invitados comer y charlar con sus padres.

Pero su atención se vio aun mas desviada cuando vio a su mamá abrirle la puerta a su ansiado invitado. De inmediato la sonrisa se le formó en el rostro, pero mientras mas se abría la puerta, mas se deformaba. Junto a Trunks venía una chica bastante bella, de buenas curvas, cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Parecía una joven amable a simple vista.

Quien sabe que hablaron con su mamá, pero luego la joven se fue a sentar a una mesa y el pelivioleta iba caminando hacia Pan.

Cada paso le sonaba a ella como una pisoteada al corazón, una tras otra. Aunque ni sabía porque se sentía así. Pero si sabía que dolía y mucho, por alguna razón.

Y tuvo que soportar el que llegara hasta ella, y la abrazara. Cuando ese abrazo, luego de dos meses, debió saberle a gloria, no fue así. Solo saboreó una profunda incomodidad. Peor aun, en presencia de Bra.

—¡Ya fue un tiempo sin verte Pan! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Que linda te ves hoy. — Aseguró él con una sonrisa, entregándole un regalo.

Que bonito cumplido le había dicho; se sonrojó un poquito. A ella siempre le había parecido hermoso el semi saiyajin. Meneó la cabeza, queriendo olvidar esos pensamientos.

—Gracias... — A penas pudo decir, pues no olvidaba a la chica de hace rato. Pero miró las caras extrañadas de los dos Brief y volvió a tratar de sonar lo mas natural. —Eh... ¡Trunks! Ven te iba a mostrar algo. Ya vuelvo Bra.

—¡Está bien! — Respondió sonriente la peliazul.

Pan dejó el presente en la mesa de regalos y jaló al chico para llevarlo a un rincón donde nadie los oyera. A miradas confundidas del joven Brief, por supuesto, quien no entendía nada.

—Pan... ¿qué pasa?

—Trunks... quién es la chica... con la que llegaste.

El ojiazul se sonrojó al instante y rió un poco nervioso, rascándose la nuca.

—Ah, jajajaja. Es mi novia Pan, la conocí en la empresa casi al volver. Su nombre es Melanie.

La pequeña pelinegra ya comenzaba a morderse las uñas, de los puros nervios y estrés. Supuestamente hoy sería el mejor día porque lo pasaría con Trunks, pero eso estaba arruinado. Por culpa de eso.

—Ahhh... Que bien, me alegra Trunks. — Sonrió forzadamente y prefirió correr otra vez hacia donde estaba Bra. Si seguía al lado de él solo se pondría peor. No le importó en lo mas mínimo dejarlo a él con la palabra en la boca. De seguro solo quería seguir hablando sobre su novia. Y hasta hoy, quería seguir creyendo que solo eran celos de amiga.

—¡Ouuh! ¿Qué pasó amiga? ¿mi hermano idiota te trató mal? — La fan de la moda ya estaba preparando un golpe y regaños.

—No... no... oye Bra; ¿porque aun no tenemos amigos más grandes que nosotras?

—¿Hmm? Lo dirás por ti cielo, yo como te dije, me gusta meterme más al ámbito adulto y juvenil. Y por lo tanto si consigo esos amigos que dices. No es por ofenderte ni nada Pan, pero eres infantil. Aunque no lo tomes a mal, si a ti te gusta ser así, sigue siendo así. — Ella sonrió de forma dulce y honesta.

()()()

La fiesta transcurría y transcurría, de un de repente se volvió aburrida, le sopló a las velas del pastel y todo lo típico de una fiesta... infantil. Pero lo qué más le dolía, era ver a su... a Trunks, colgado de esa tipa sin hacerle ni un caso a ella. Casi, casi rompe en llanto. Pero se aguantaría, no lo haría en frente de todos.

La fiesta terminó, y Trunks a penas y se despidió de ella con un saludo. Al parecer esa chica si lo tenía muy embelesado. Poco a poco, todos los invitados se fueron yendo. E igual poco a poco, se retiró el sol para darle el paso a la luna.

La pequeña no aguantaría más, sentía que el tórax le explotaría en cualquier instante por estar reteniendo tantos sentimientos, aun desconocidos, pero sentimientos al fin.

Se encerró en su cuarto, y se tiró en su cama a llorar por horas. A su madre le pareció oírla, pero prefirió no molestarla y dejarla sola. Quizá y solo era por la edad de la punzada.

Luego de horas llorando, se sentía seca, y aun tenía ganas ilícitas de seguir llorando. Pero ya no podía, así que empezó a enojarse. Consigo misma, y con todo el mundo.

En primer lugar recordó las palabras de su amiga, "no es por ofenderte ni nada Pan, pero eres infantil".

Gruñó, gritó. Descargó su ira, empezando con su vestido, lo rasgó y rompió en pedacitos. Igual hizo con los lazos de su cabello, terminando solo en ropa interior y hecha un desastre. Respiró agitada luego de semejante berrinche, y se miró así; en el espejo. E hizo algo que nunca antes se le hubiera ocurrido hacer: se tocó los pechos. Casi inexistentes, crecían tan poco, que con un ligero corpiño las cubría. Luego observó su estatura...¿1.50 quizá? Y para acabarla, ese cuerpo aniñado.

¡Por Kami Sama! ¡Tenía ya 15 años! ¡¿Porqué malditas seas no se desarrollaba?! Tampoco es como que 15 años fuera la gran edad, es decir; aun era una pre-adolescente, pero a Pan, todo eso le desesperaba y muchísimo.

No importaba que su cuerpo y su edad no le ayudaran... ya no volvería a ser esa niña infantil. Haría de todo, pero desde mañana, ya no más. Y claro, volvería a ganarse la atención de su mejor amigo a toda costa. Si el pelivioleta no la consideraba importante por ser una niña, pues dejaría de serlo.


	2. Chapter 2: Planes fallidos

Nuevo cap! Espero les guste y ya se la saben... si no les gusta la temática... no lean!

Si ya se que aun no tengo reviews U,.U pero no importa no lo pude resistir!

Enjoy !

()()()

Hoy era un nuevo día. Con ánimos nuevos, la chica saiyajin se levantó, con ganas de comenzar con su plan.

¿Pues quien se creía esa rubia que era para robarle toda la atención de Trunks? Si, tal vez era su novia, pero ella era su mejor amiga. Por ley, el pelivioleta debía darle la merecida atención. Así es como pensaba la jovencita.

Hoy el joven estaría casi todo el día en la Corporación Capsula, eso lo sabía. Por lo tanto, si quería verlo debía ir a visitarlo a su trabajo. Pero no iba a ir así vestida como siempre, no señor. ¡Ya no era una niña!

Vació todos sus cajones y su armario pero nada le gustaba. Todo era tan... aniñado, infantil. Podía tomarle prestado a su mamá algo pero con lo enana que era no le iba a quedar ni de broma.

Así que optó por escoger lo más juvenil que halló. Un pantalón de mezclilla entubado y una blusa morada de tirantes bastante veraniega. Eso si, era casi invierno y hacía mucho frío, pero poco le importaba ahora.

Vio con pesar aquellos zapatos que Bra le regaló el día de ayer. Eran unas zapatillas azul cielo muy nice, y aunque solo tenían como 5 centímetros de altura; la chica nunca antes había caminado con tacones. Se los puso, y caminó varios minutos en ellos, como práctica. Se cayó varias veces, hasta que logró un dominio más o menos natural. Si natural le llamamos a parecer pavo al caminar.

Alisó su cabello, bien peinado hacia abajo. Pero antes de lo que sea, pasó al cuarto de sus padres y tomó prestados algunos maquillajes de su mamá. Menos mal que ellos ya estaban desayunando. Los guardó en un bolso que cargaba y reunió todo el valor para bajar así esperando que sus padres no le dijeran nada sobre su aspecto.

—Buenos días mamá, buenos días papá.

Saludó a ambos con un beso en la mejilla, y se sentó a desayunar. Pudo notar que su padre la recorrió un poco con la mirada, no con total desaprobación, pero si preocupado.

—Hija... ¿no crees que hace bastante frío afuera? Deberías abrigarte. — Dijo él y tomó de su café.

—Déjala amor... nuestra princesa solo quiso verse linda hoy. ¿Verdad Pan? — Su mamá solo la defendía porque pensaba que estaba en esa edad punzante, donde hacerla rezongar solo les daría peores resultados.

—Eh... ¡así es! Ya ves como es Bra y sus consejos de moda jeje.

—Bueno, pero no quiero que te termines vistiendo como ella. — Agregó su papá solo un poco molesto con el tema.

—¡No, tranquilos jaja! Mamá, ¿que hay de desayunar? — Preguntó para librarse más rápido de eso.

—Hot Cakes mi cielo.

La menor celebró con esa noticia pues le encantaban. Pero aun así, se apuró a comer pues recordaba lo que ya tenía planeado para hoy. Al terminar, se lavó los dientes y se dispuso a salir por la puerta, a vista curiosa de sus padres.

—Hey, hey, ¡Pan! ¿A donde vas? — El pelinegro se giró de su silla para mirarla, con clara autoridad.

—Eh... ¡Con Bra! Quedé de verme temprano con ella para seguir con la platica de ayer. — Se inventó de rápido, lo bueno que esta actuación si le salió creíble.

—Muy bien hija, cuídate y diviértete. — Contestó su madre con una sonrisa. Gohan se enojó levemente porque a su opinión su esposa le quitaba autoridad.

Pero la chica no desaprovechó esa oportunidad y salió corriendo pronto de ahí.

—Jummm, Videl... me quitas autoridad frente a la niña. — Rezongó cuando su hija se fue, hojeando su periódico. Ella rió y lo abrazó por el cuello dándole besitos.

—Cállate señor estricto. Nuestra niña esta creciendo y solo quiere conocer el mundo y divertirse. No hay qué asfixiarla ni ser malos con ella.

—Jummm. — Igual, se sonrojó. Y terminó cediendo a los encantos de su esposa.

()()()

Nuestra querida pelinegra ya se encontraba en frente de la corporación, se sentó en el parque que estaba cerca de allí. Porque recordó los maquillajes de su bolso, y que aun no había usado ninguno. No tenía la menor idea de como se usaban. Pero trató de usar su lógica y supuso que ese tipo de polvito con esponja iba en todo el rostro, y así lo hizo. Aunque ahora se le veía un poco mas pálida la cara que el cuerpo, pero no se fijó en eso. Luego sacó su segundo instrumento, un labial. Al abrirlo se dio cuenta que era rojo, muy rojo. Pero pensó que todos eran del mismo color. Se lo colocó en los labios, y gracias a su inexperiencia, se salió de los bordes. No hasta el punto de ser ridículo pero si se notaba.

Con el rímel si sabía que hacer, había visto a su mamá usarlo algunas veces. Se lo puso en las pestañas, solo que se puso mucho. Ahora sus pestañas eran muy grandes y notables.

Volvió a armarse de valor, y tomando aire se fue acercando a la puerta de la empresa. Con el bolso en su mano izquierda, y la derecha sobre la puerta, la empujó y se adentró; sintiendo instantáneamente el aire acondicionado del lugar. Se sintió nerviosa de solo estar ahí, algunos señores la miraban raro.

Se dirigió a la recepcionista, quien la miraba de extraña manera también. Internamente se burlaba del maquillaje de la pobre chica.

—Ehm... buenos días. Estoy buscando a Trunks Briefs. — Logró decir, muy apenada.

—Al jefe, ¿eh? —Trunks era llamado también "Jefe". —¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? — Cuestionó con una ceja arriba, muy déspota.

—P-pan, Son Pan.

—Déjeme ver si la puede recibir. — Ella, con su sonrisa victoriosa, estaba segura que el jefe mandaría a esa chiquilla de vuelta a su casa en tres segundos. Le marcó por el teléfono que casi al instante fue contestado. —Señor, aquí lo busca una niña... — Pan frunció el ceño al oír "niña". —Si, dice que su nombre es Son Pan.

La sonrisa se le borró rápidamente a la chica al oír la respuesta de su jefe: "¿Y porque la haces esperar? Dile que pase. " —Dice que puedes pasar. Segundo piso al fondo a la izquierda. — Colgó el teléfono con cara de pocos amigos.

Ahora era Pan quien sonreía victoriosa. —Gracias señorita. — Y además, la imitó en su tonito.

En el elevador de la empresa llegó más rápido al lugar indicado. Aunque por el camino se topó con sorpresas no muy gratas; como la novia del semi saiyajin. Ahora se enteraba que era su secretaria. Menuda suerte.

Llegó, pero por algún motivo hoy sentía más nervios de tocar esa puerta. Se dijo "¡no seas cobarde!" en su mente, y tocó la puerta al fin.

—¿Quien? — Escuchó esa voz que tanto amaba.

—Soy Pan, Trunks.

—Ah, ¡pasa!

Le alegró oírlo feliz, al menos asi sabía que su visita no era de disgusto para él. Bastante nerviosa entró a la oficina y vio a su amigo sentado sobre esa silla de rueditas; quien velozmente se paró para recibir a la jovencita con un abrazo. Pan sintió que la respiración le fallaba en esos cortos instantes.

—¡Que sorpresa y alegría verte por acá! Desde que llegamos nunca habías venido a visitarme a mi trabajo. — Sonrió, separando el abrazo. Pero al parecer, Trunks ni notó que hoy se había vestido diferente. Eso la entristeció un poco.

—Es que... pensaba que si venía solo te molestaría.

—¡Para nada! Es aburrido estar aquí... ¡pero ven, siéntate! — Jaló dos sillas de las que estaban aparte, para sentarse los dos a platicar. La chica tímidamente tomó asiento. —¿Y que te trae por acá?

—Bueno... — Parpadeó y miró al suelo. Justo ahora se venía a acobardar. —Yo... solo quería saludarte y platicar contigo. Tenemos tiempo sin vernos y ayer se me fue el rato con Bra.

—Esa Bra, habla hasta por los codos. — Rió. —Y si... tienes razón. Creo que después de nuestra desventurada aventura, jajaja; nos separamos mucho... bueno, tu tienes tu vida con tus papás y yo, aquí, ya ves jajajaja y... — En ese momento, el joven se desvió observando a la pelinegra a la cara. Esto comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa, y un sonrojo amenazaba con invadir sus mejillas.

—¿Q-que pasa?

—Solo quédate quieta, no te muevas.

La pobre Pan estaba más confundida que nunca, y mientras vio como él meneaba unos cajones hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Unas... ¿servilletas? Pero eso no fue lo que mas le sorprendió; sino lo siguiente que hizo.

En shock se quedó cuando el pelivioleta comenzó a limpiarle los labios con una de las servilletas. Tan confundida y shockeada estaba, que por segundos se quedó sin reaccionar a nada. Hasta que su cerebro hizo click.

—Pero... ¡¿qué estás haciendo Trunks?! — Se removió en su silla, enojada y sonrojada; provocando que el otro dejara de hacer lo que hacía, alejándose, un poco asustado por la repentina actitud de la menor.

—Yo solo... ¡quería ayudar a limpiarte! ¿te heriste? ¿o te manchaste con algo?

Si Pan creía que no se le podía romper más el corazón, ahora demostraba que estaba muy equivocada.

—¿Qué?... ¡Estaba maquillada Trunks! ¡MAQUILLADA!

Gritó aun mas que enfadada, y al borde del llanto. Por su parte, el muchacho empezaba a sentirse como un idiota, y muy mal. De seguro que había incomodado muchísimo a su gran amiga con su tonta acción, quitandóle el labial que llevaba puesto. Que hasta ahora sabía que era labial.

—¡Ay, no! Por favor, ¡perdóname Pan! Bueno... yo soy hombre y no sé de eso... — Primer pretexto para justificarse. —Pensé que te habías herido y que era sangre... ¡por favor, perdóname!

Ella no lo miraba, se sonrojaría más si lo hacía. Solo se abrazó fuerte a sí misma reprimiendose las ganas de llorar. —Ya, no importa...

—No, en verdad, lo siento... Te compraré otro labial si eso arregla las cosas.

Ahora si, indignadísima, se volteó para darle la cara, apuñando sus manos, y mordiendo sus labios. Ya era demasiado, sus lagrimas corrieron y junto con ellas el poblado rímel.

—¡Ay, pero que tonto eres!... — Iba a decir algo mas, pero mejor se lo guardó. Y bastante humillada salió de esa oficina, pero no se esperó a recorrer toda la corporación; salió volando por el techo, y obviamente, rompiendolo y haciendo un hoyo a su paso.

Genial, ahora tenía a Pan enojada y un hueco en el techo que reparar.

Suspiró, le dolía en lo más profundo ver a Pan llorar, y mas si era por su culpa. "Idiota", se repitió mil veces en su cabeza. Mientras veía como su novia y secretaria se acercaba al lugar.

—¿Qué pasó amor?... ¡¿y ese hoyo?!

()()()

Sentía que si no paraba pronto de llorar se ahogaría en sus propias lágrimas. Sus tersas mejillas ya estaban invadidas de rímel escurrido y húmedo. Decidió refugiarse algo lejos, afuera de un centro comercial, no importándole que muchos la miraran. Los mandaba al demonio, a algunos literal, y otros internamente.

No aguantaba más, necesitaba el apoyo y consuelo de alguien. Y la única posible aquí era la mismísima hermana del dueño de sus pesares. Sacó su celular y marcó su número esperando que contestara.

—¡Pan, que gusto! — Pero su alegría disminuyó al oír sollozos del otro lado de la línea. —¡Pan, amorcito! ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo... — Definitivamente no podía decirle que estaba así por su hermano. —Es que... hoy quería verme diferente, arreglarme y esas cosas. Y unos chicos se burlaron de mí. Eso fue... — Inventó.

—Ay, linda... — Ya se imaginaba como Pan se había "arreglado". Con la inexperiencia que tenía. —¿Dónde estás?

—En el centro comercial que tu tanto conoces...

—Muy bien, no te muevas de ahí, ya voy para allá.

—Gracias amiga...

—Ni lo digas. ¿Best friends forever recuerdas?

()()()

Bra no era una chica que gustaba mucho de las artes marciales ni nada de eso. Por lo tanto, tampoco de volar. Pero sabía hacerlo, y esta vez lo vio necesario para llegar lo más pronto posible con su amiga. Al divisar el centro comercial desde arriba, se fue preparando para aterrizar, pues ese era su campo menos favorito cuando se trataba de volar. Y hay que agregarle, que debía aterrizar en tacones, era un gran punto extra. Con algo de dificultad, lo hizo, y fue sorprendida por un abrazo lleno de angustia de parte de la pelinegra. El cual correspondió rápidamente, acariciando su espalda, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Ya, ya... Pan. ¿No querrás que nadie te vea llorar o si? Tranquila... dime, ¿qué te dijeron esos chicos? — Se separó para con un trapito limpiarle los ojos y mejillas para quitar el mayor rímel posible.

Ahora Pan solo sollozaba un poco, pero ya no lloraba. —Cosas feas... porque no sabía maquillarme. No sé, no lo quiero repetir.

—Si querías cambiar de look me hubieras llamado antes amorcito. ¡Pero mira! Estamos en frente del centro comercial, ¿no es el momento ideal para ayudarte con esto? — Propuso la peliazul con una radiante alegría.

—No lo sé Bra... no traigo dinero. — La joven Brief cambió a una mueca triste al oír eso. —Bueno... siempre llevo conmigo esta tarjeta, pero papá dice que es solo para emergencias.

Sacó de su bolso una tarjeta dorada y los ojos de Bra volvieron a brillar, acompañándose de una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona.

—Y... ¿qué acaso no es esta, una emergencia? ~

La pelinegra lo dudó un poco, pero segundos después acompañó la sonrisa de su amiga. Entre risas y nuevos ánimos ambas entraron a la gran tienda.

()()()

Hasta aquí hoy xD probablemente el siguiente solo trate de las compras de Bra y Pan, pero será como un descanso (?) porque el siguiente si tendrá más acción •u•

Y ahora si esperare a tener al menos un review para dar conti :'D

*u*


	3. Chapter 3: ¡De compras!

()()()

Se miraba tan grande aquella tienda. Llena de ropa, lencería, perfumes, joyería... en fin, de todo tenía ese centro comercial. Y a la pequeña Pan le parecía inmenso. Porque la tienda donde compró el anterior vestido era una mucho más chica.

Aunque detestaba todas esas cosas ultra femeninas, debía aceptar que tener a Bra jalándola de un lado a otro; en este momento si era divertido. Porque era lo que necesitaba, distraerse, dejar volar su mente y acciones en algo que no fuera el chico de cabello lila. Más sin embargo, sabía que la mayor parte de esto lo hacía para seguir en su plan de llamar la atención del mismo.

Suspiró.

—Ven Pan, mira, ¡ven acá! Te mostraré el mejor truco.

De nuevo su cabeza volvió en sí. La peliazul la había guiado hasta el área de lencería. Se sonrojó de tener tanta prenda de ese tipo delante de ella, y de tallas y tamaños que se notaba que esa no era su área.

—¡B-bra! Estas cosas... no nos quedan... No lo sé, quizás a ti si, pero; a mí no... — Dijo la pelinegra, con pena y agachando la mirada.

La menor soltó una risita traviesa y rodó los ojos. Posteriormente, la llevó de la mano directo a los probadores, acción que dejaba algo extrañada a la mayor. Pero más extrañada se quedó cuando Bra se alzó la blusa, enseñándole como ella usaba de esos mismos brasieres, esta vez traía uno rojo intenso de encajes. Y eso no fue todo. Dentro de estos sobraba espacio, qué era rellenado por... calcetines.

—Bra...

—¡Shhh! Te estoy revelando mi mayor secreto, no se lo digas a nadie, ¿ok?! — Ella dijo, entre sonrojada y divertida, la azabache asintió de inmediato. —Bien, quizá si tengo un poco mas que tú, pero lo demás es ficción. Y ahora mismo, vas a ir allá y tomarás varios sostenes nuevos dos tallas mayores a lo que eres, y lo que sobre lo llenarás con calcetines, ¡así de simple! — Sonrió.

A decir verdad, la pelinegra aun no estaba muy convencida con todo ese asunto. —¿Así... de simple? No lo sé Bra, sería raro que un día no tengo, y al siguiente si. ¿No crees? — Alzó una ceja.

—Y por eso, solo te dije que dos tallas más. Será notable pero no tanto. Sobre todo porque cambiarás de estilo de ropa, lo mas congruente de pensar es que ahora se notan más por ese detalle. — La lógica de Bra era aplastante.

Aun así, bastó para Pan, quien tenía grandes esperanzas de lucir más grande.

Nunca en su vida había usado sostén. Siempre eran corpiños, o deportivos simples. ¿Porqué? Porque no era necesario, parecía una exageración, pero no tenía. Eran a penas como unos botones de flor. Aunque ella prefería llamarlas "En vías de desarrollo". Obviamente, esperaba verlas bien crecidas algún día.

Y hoy, estaba ahí y ya llevaba quien sabe cuantos brasieres de una talla que no era la de ella. Pero se le veía feliz con todo eso, por primera vez estaba disfrutando de este tipo de cosas.

La cosa se le complicó al llegar al área de ropa. Porque eso si sería un cambio notable, algo que todos verían. ¿Por donde se supone que debía empezar?

—¡Y lo mejor de lo mejor! Al fin cambiaremos ese aspecto tomboy que tienes.

¿Aspecto tomboy? Ni siquiera ella sabía que tenía aspecto tomboy. ¡Oh no! De seguro ese era otro motivo más por el cual Trunks no se fijaba en ella. Solo eso le faltaba, que Trunks ahora no solo la mirara como una niña, sino como un niño!

Sus pupilas se dilataron y de repente, se sintió chiquita y que todo a su alrededor se hacía enorme.

•

—Oye Pan, ¡ven aquí!

La pelinegra corrió en cuanto su amado Trunks le llamó, sonrojada, y mirándolo tímidamente.

—¿Qué pasa Trunks?

Para su asombro él la recibía con un puñetazo en el hombro, de forma amistosa.

—¡Vamos a entrenar! Venga, te quiero ver en super saiyajin.

Ella no sabía porque, pero quería impresionarlo. Así que se puso a canalizar su ki y en un minuto ya estaba en su forma de súper saiyan. El pelilila alzó pulgares en alto, sorprendido.

—¡Bien hecho Pan! Te ves increíble amigo.

La chica aterrorizada por esas palabras se miró a si misma y traía puestas ropas holgadas que parecerían de un muchacho. Y para acabarla, ahora tenía el cabello parado y rubio; y su musculatura había aumentado. Soltó un grito aterrador.

•

—¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡NO, NO, NUNCA QUIERO CONVERTIRME EN SUPER SAIYAJIN, NUNCAAAAAA!

Se dio cuenta que mucha gente de la tienda la miraba como si viera a una loca. Y como no, si estaba a medio pasillo de ropa hincada en el suelo y gritando semejante estupidez. Abrió bien los ojos y de inmediato se puso toda roja como un tomate.

—¡Sigan su camino! ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?! Amiga... ¿que te pasó?

Llegó la peliazul a defenderla, y la gente comenzó a retirarse. Se agachó a ver que es lo que ocurría con su best friend, colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Pan, enserio... De repente te quedaste estática y luego caíste hincada y gritaste que jamás te querías convertir en super saiyajin. — No pudo evitar reír. —Aunque te entiendo, yo tampoco quiero eso. Es por eso que no entreno. Contra penas, y obligada aprendí a volar. ¡Pero imagínate! Esos cabellos parados y dorados, ¡que horror!

La azabache volvió a temblar ante la imaginación que tuvo hace unos momentos. —¡Ayúdame a buscar de lo mas femenino que encuentres! ¡POR FAVOR! — Casi casi le rogó, zarandeandola levemente. La peliazul rió divertida y asintió con la cabeza.

Estaba conciente que esa nueva ropa, rosa y de varios colores vivos más, le costaría adaptarse a ella. Pantalones entubados, faldas, blusas, vestidos; cosas que ella jamás imaginó que un día iba a usar. Pero hoy, era necesario si quería en verdad lograr su cometido.

En el área de zapatos fue todo un caos. La pequeña Briefs decidió escogerle solo zapatos siete centímetros de altura para arriba. Así planeaba ayudarla con el problema de su estatura. Pero Pan era un desastre caminando en tacones.

Y para su buena, o mala suerte, la señorita que atendía esa área le dio todo un curso intensivo en tan solo treinta minutos. Y le recomendó caminar con un libro sobre la cabeza de vez en cuando, para ganar equilibrio.

Un curso, seguido de otro. Cuando fueron al área de maquillaje, Pan vergonzosamente explicó que no sabía nada de como maquillarse. Y claro que por un módico precio le dieron un pequeño curso de maquillaje express. Ahí fue cuando entendió el completo ridículo que había hecho con su maquillaje anterior. ¡Que vergüenza! Aunque aun no le perdone al pelilila la pena que le hizo pasar, limpiandole los labios. Se pregunta si algún día superará eso.

Seguramente le dieron una gran mordida a esa tarjeta de Gohan. Lo cual, a decir verdad, al salir de la tienda con gran cantidad de bolsas, la culpa empezó a invadir a la azabache.

—Cuando le llegue la cuenta a mi papá, me va a matar.

—Descuida, no te preocupes por eso amorcito. En cuanto mi mamá vuelva a darme dinero saldaré esa deuda sin que nadie se de cuenta. ¡Jojojo!~

La jovencita Son se hubiera sentido mal con eso, pero la verdad es que la familia Briefs tenía tanto dinero que de seguro eso sería nada para ellos. Y además, le convenía más eso a ver a su padre enojado al ver lo que hizo y peor aun, en que cosas tan "inapropiadas" se lo había gastado. (Porque si por Gohan fuera, él la seguiría vistiendo con vestiditos cursis y moñitos. )

Al menos, esta vez ya tenía más experiencia en lo que debía hacer y lo que no debía hacer.

()()()


	4. Chapter 4: En marcha

()()()

Trunks POV

Aveces quisiera que un nuevo y maléfico villano invadiera la tierra y todos tuviéramos que salir a combatir una vez más. ¡Pero que estupideces estoy pensando!

Aunque con mis motivos de sentirme así. Desde que el señor Goku se fue luego de derrotar al dragón de una estrella, todo ha ido tranquilo y en paz.

¿Y quién se quejaría de eso? El mundo, por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo, parecía marchar normal, justo como debe ser, sin invasiones alienígenas ni nada por el estilo. Bueno, pues yo.

Yo me quejaba de eso. No es que quisiera ver gente agonizando y a mis amigos peleando hasta la muerte por vencer al nuevo invasor; no. Pero en cuanto la tierra comenzó a andar de nuevo, (avanzando lento, pero avanzabamos) mi mamá prácticamente me exigió que volviera a tomar el puesto de jefe en la corporación. Y, volví. Otra vez la monotonía y aburrimiento también volvieron a mi vida.

¡Y ya no tenía tiempo de nada! Muy de vez en cuando practicaba con papá, pero ya no era lo mismo de antes. Hoy día, ya ni veo casi a Pan. Cuando la tierra aun estaba "semi-apocalíptica"; ella y yo entrenabamos. No cabe duda que es una niña muy fuerte. No por nada es nieta de Goku e hija del gran Gohan. Me sorprende que aun no se haya convertido en super saiyajin. ¿O será que es cierto aquel mito de que las mujeres saiyajin no pueden hacer la transformación? Bueno, puede ser.

Pan. De nuevo Pan. Esa chiquilla que no abandona mi mente desde hace un buen tiempo. Pero es que, ¿como olvidarla? Con esa actitud siempre tan positiva, con ganas de hacerlo todo, aunque altanera y caprichosa, tiene un toque encantador. ¡Y que decir de sus ojos! Tan negros y grandes, cabello de seda y cara de muñequita, y...

¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Esos pensamientos otra vez! Y por esa clase de morbosos pensamientos fue que le hice caso a Goten y comencé a salir con cualquier chica. Mi secretaria fue bastante fácil. Aunque a decir verdad, me siento mal por ella, ya que no la quiero. Sin embargo me ayuda a distraerme y a no pensar en nada mas. En mi punto de vista es una buena chica. Ojalá pudiera amarla.

Pero volviendo a... Pan. ¡Ya me tenía harto! No, no ella... Sino los pensamientos que me invadían casi al finalizar aquella aventura espacial. Y eso estaba mal, muy mal. ¡Pan es solo una niña! Y no solo eso... ¡es la hija de Gohan! Ese joven que me entregó su confianza y cariño desde que yo era un menor. Aquel que solo me lleva diez años. Y quien ya no estando Goku, se ha vuelto el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

¿Acaso estaba yo loco por pensar así sobre su pequeña niña? Si, y muy loco. Y a parte de todo, me sentía un completo depravado. Aveces me pregunto en que momento de mi vida empecé a pensar en una niña mientras lo hacía con una mujer.

Puag. Doy asco, me dan ganas de vomitar sobre mi mismo. Porque para empeorar más todo aún recordaba ese momento, a penas hace un mes, con Melanie. Se me salió mencionar su nombre, el de la pequeña Son, casi al terminar.

Por suerte, Melanie es demasiado despistada y solo me reclamó un momento pero después se le olvidó. Pero yo no dejé de sentirme basura. Y entonces me propuse tratar a Pan como siempre la traté, como a una mejor amiga. Y parecía funcionarme. Porque liberar mi mente de toda perversión extraña era difícil, pero hacerme el loco ayudaba mucho. Fingir que todo seguía igual de correcto como siempre.

Además de que Gohan me degollaría, recordé también las palabras que hace unos meses Goten me dijo.

()()FLASHBACK()()

—¡Wooohoooo! A penas dos meses después de la casi destrucción mundial, y tu y yo mi amigo; ¡ya estamos en una fiesta!

Se veía muy animado un joven azabache, hablando en voz alta, pues el ruido y la música estaban demasiado altos. Y como en toda fiesta, no perdía oportunidad de coquetear con todas las chicas del lugar. Goten... él nunca cambiaría.

Pero a su acompañante Trunks no le parecía lo mismo. Esas fiestas no eran lo suyo. Pero Goten era su amigo, así que no podía darle un "no" a la invitación. Ahí estaba, intentando parecer alegre y cómodo con la fiesta. A pesar de que varias muchachas se le acercaban buscando llamar su atención, el joven no se veía muy interesado. Lo cual, hizo rodar los ojos al pelinegro y le hizo señas a su amigo para que lo siguiera hacia afuera; ya que dentro no se escuchaba nada.

—Muy bien amigo ya basta. Tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte.

El pelilila alzó las cejas, extrañado. De pronto su mejor amigo se puso serio y lo miraba fijamente. Solo asintió, dando a entender que podía preguntarle lo que sea.

—Ya Trunks, enserio... ¿eres gay?

Decir que esa pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría era poco. Sintió un tic en el ojo, combinado con unas tremendas ganas de golpear a su mejor amigo.

—¡¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO VERDAD?! — Gritó y amenazó al contrario alzando su puño y sintiendo como su ki se elevaba.

—Bueno... ¡entiende Trunks! Es que muchas chicas se te acercan y tu ni caso les haces. Es normal pensar cosas así... — Se rascó la nuca al finalizar.

El Briefs suspiró enojado y se cruzó de brazos, sin dirigirle la mirada al otro. Se relajaría unos segundos, porque si respondía encabritado después se iba a arrepentir.

—Yo no soy tú, Goten. Quiero una relación seria, no aventuras como las tuyas. Además, hace mucho no dejo de pensar en una chica... — Se mordió los labios. Sería completamente estúpido decirle a Goten quien era esa chica que le robaba la razón. Serían muy mejores amigos, pero Goten era el tío de esa niña.

—¡Ajá! — Sonrió de inmediato, feliz de que su amigo no fuera gay; y le echó un brazo por detrás de los hombros. —Ya sabía yo que no eras ninguna clase de "torcido", mi buen Trunks. Y dime, ¿quién es la afortunada, eh?

''Pobre Goten... Si supiera que si soy alguna clase de torcido de una u otra forma... '' Pensaba el de cabello lila. Dubitó un poco, no encontraba que decir. —Ahmm... Oye, esas son cosas mías jajaja.

Pasaron unos minutos en que Goten seguía insistiendo en que por ser su mejor amigo tenía derecho a saber. Pero una duda invadía a Trunks, y ahora que el pelinegro traía algunas copitas encima, decidió que era el momento ideal. Jugó con sus propios dedos unos segundos y tomó aire.

—Oye Goten... ¿Sabes? Cuando andaba por el espacio por lo de las esferas, un joven le coqueteó a Pan. Se veía amable y todo, aunque mayor que ella; yo no sabía sí ahuyentarlo o qué. Tu no pareces ser un tío protector Goten, jajajaja. ¿Que habrías hecho tú? — Un invento sacado de la manga. Pero según el pelilila, perfecto para saber como reacciona Goten con respecto a Pan.

—¿Uhmm? ¿Un joven mayor le coqueteó a Pan? — Para su sorpresa, el humor del chico cambió drásticamente con esa información. De estar riendo, pasó a una mueca de total seriedad. Hasta un miedo extraño comenzaba a sentir el hijo de Vegeta. —Le habría roto la cara, Trunks. Y eso debiste haber hecho tú también. Me sorprendes.

Ahora sí, hizo tragar saliva al joven Briefs. Estaba estático, sin nada que decir. Sintiéndose una vez más como una completa escoria asquerosa.

De repente sintió que su amigo estaba muy cerca de él, mirándolo acusadoramente. De forma ilógica, casi sentía como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

—Debes considerar seriamente conseguirte una novia, Trunks. No quisiera que el día de mañana te volvieras un raro y me olvidara de que eres mi amigo. — "¿Eh? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?..." Pensaba atemorizado el pelivioleta. —Así que, considera bien mi consejo, ¿si?

Le picó unas tres veces el pecho, con el dedo índice; sonriendo tétricamente. Él volvió a la fiesta, mientras que en el patio dejaba a un confundido Trunks.

()()FIN FLASHBACK()()

Al siguiente día él actuaba como si nada. Llegué a pensar que solo dijo esas cosas tan extrañas porque estaba borracho. Quién sabe; porque ese tema no lo volvimos a tocar.

Pero en cierto modo, que bueno que me dijo esas palabras. Porque así terminé de bloquear todo pensamiento indebido hacia su sobrina. Y entender que, además de cualquier cosa; ella jamás me correspondería. Incluso, lo más seguro es que me llamaría "pervertido", y me acusaría con su papá para que él me matase.

Y fue así como decidí acercarme a Melanie. Era mi secretaria, y una chica... fácil. No es por ofenderla, pero esa fama tenía y lo comprobé. No es que fuera mala, pero era una mujer tan simple, débil, y hueca, aunque hermosa; eso nadie lo negaba. Todos dirían que ofendo a las mujeres con esto; pero es solo mi manera de pensar. Lo que daría por tener a mi lado a una mujer linda, atenta, y fuerte. Que no sienta que es la damisela en peligro que siempre necesita ser salvada. Exactamente, una mujer como Pan.

¡Coño! No otra vez. Para empezar, Pan ni siquiera es una mujer, es una niña. Ya me tengo harto, en verdad.

Pero en fin, tengo a Melanie, que aunque parece difícil de creer, es quién me ha ayudado a "olvidarla". Al menos a olvidarla como amor. Porque sé que es imposible. Porque sé que es incorrecto, porque sé que es indebido.

Cada vez que la beso, es como poner los pies en la dura y fría realidad, que aunque suene masoquista; es necesario para seguir viviendo normalmente. Es necesario quedarme con una mujer como ella, quien tiene 27 años, solo dos años menor que yo; eso si es correcto.

Y me resigné a ella, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta enamorarme de ella. No puede ser imposible, después de todo, es muy hermosa.

Pese a todo esto, sigo sintiéndome mal por lo que hice ayer. Que estúpido fui para confundir maquillaje con sangre... Espero Pan me perdone, es mi amiga de todas formas, y no quiero que me odie.

FIN TRUNKS POV.

()()()

Sin duda alguna hoy todos los muchachos del colegio giraban la cabeza para ver a la nueva Pan. Sería imposible no hacerlo, lucía como toda una princesa. Una enorme diferencia a cuando se "arregló" para ir a ver a Trunks; y otra enorme diferencia de la antigua Pan.

Unos shorts de mezclilla muy a la moda, con una blusa de manga larga en tono rosa pálido, pero con diseño exclusivo y juvenil, acompañados de unas sandalias azul aqua de seis centímetros de plataforma. Su cabello lucía igual que siempre, pero sin el paliacate. Y esta vez, llevaba un maquillaje perfecto en la tonalidad correcta, con un lip gloss rosa pálido también, ligero rubor y rímel.

Un lunes por la mañana, la chica iba llegando a la entrada de la escuela, donde su inseparable amiga Bra la esperaba, con la boca abierta y los ojos destellantes de orgullo. En cuanto la tuvo en frente, la recorrió de arriba a abajo con total aprobación, y luego le dio un abrazo como toda amiga emocionada.

—¡Te ves divina cariño! ¡Oh Dios, cuanta emoción!

La pelinegra se sonrojó levemente. —Que cosas dices Bra, pero gracias. Aunque aun me incomoda un poco las miradas. — Dijo, refiriéndose a los chicos que disimulada o indisimuladamente la miraban.

—Deja eso, ya te acostumbrarás. Jojojo, veo que has usado el truco que te di. — Guiñó un ojo, señalando ligeramente "las chicas" de la azabache. Lo cual si provocó un sonrojo aun mayor en ella.

—S-si... Y ni me recuerdes, que fue un martirio hoy al levantarme. Mi padre me regañó otra vez por el estilo de ropa, y mi mamá se me quedaba viendo y se que notó "ese detalle", pero no me dijo nada. ¡Espero ya no me cuestionen más sobre la nueva ropa!

—Tú tranquilízate, si te preguntan di que yo te la regalé toda y que se vería mal que no la utilices, ¿vale?

—Jajaja, vale. Tú siempre sacándome de apuros Bra.

—Para eso estamos. - Guiñó un ojo.

()()()

Pan odiaba ir a la escuela. No es que fuera floja, pero no consideraba eso como "lo suyo". Ella amaba entrenar y hacerse más fuerte. Aunque con esas vestimentas sería casi imposible. Y ahora que lo recordaba, se supone dejaría de lado un poco esas cosas para concentrarse en su feminidad. Hizo una mueca ante eso.

¿A quien quería engañar? Daría lo que fuese por volver a aquellos tiempos en que entrenaba al lado de Trunks hasta que ambos estuvieran completamente agotados. Si, no sonaba muy femenino, pero ella amaba eso.

No es justo que por culpa de esa tonta rubia ahora ellos pudieran pasar menos tiempo juntos. ¡Esa tonta le estaba robando a SU Trunks!

Si... porque ahora lo admitía, lo sentía. Era SU Trunks y ninguna rubia oxigenada iba a llegar y quitárselo.

Todas esas emociones que le hizo sentir en ese viaje espacial, incluso recuerda lo difícil que fue aquella vez en el desierto que le tocó verlo sin camisa. Fue mucho para su corazoncito de entonces catorce años. Pero... era guapo, atento, amable... un chico ideal y nunca se lo dijo. Aun así... ¿que le hubiera dicho él?

Lo más probable, se hubiese burlado de ella.

¡NO! No quería ni pensar en eso, porque ella aun guardaba la esperanza de conquistar ese corazón del semi-saiyajin. Importándole poco el que dirán y todos los demás.

Recordemos que Pan... es una chiquilla caprichosa. Y no se da por vencida fácil.

No lo aguantaba más, aprovechó el momento del receso y que su amiga se fue a comprar el almuerzo; para sacar su teléfono celular y marcarle al dueño de sus suspiros. Se mordía el labio inferior mientras esperaba la contestación.

—¿Si? ¿Qué pasa, Pan?

—¡Trunks! ¡Adivina qué! ¡Ya me puedo convertir en super saiyajin!

—¿QUÉ? ¡¿ES ENSERIO?! — Realmente, eso si dejó asombrado al joven detrás de la línea.

—¡Si! Pero es un secreto, mis papás aun no lo saben, solo que he querido decírtelo primero a ti. Y no solo eso, también quiero mostrartelo. — Ella afirmaba segura y vivaz, aunque sabía de sobra que era toda una vulgar mentira. Pero una mentira necesaria para atraer la atención del chico. Lo cual logró.

—¡Pero claro que quiero ver eso! — Trunks se notaba emocionado.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces nos vemos ya que salga del colegio, a las dos de la tarde.

—Pero Pan, a esa hora aun estoy en el trabajo...

—Owww Trunks, escápate, solo esta vez, ¿si?

¿Y como negarse ante esa voz?... —Vale, vale... ¿dónde nos vemos?

—¡En el parque de diversiones!

—¿Qué? ¿Pero porqué ahí?

—Porque quiero primero divertirme y ya después te muestro lo otro, jajaja.

—Uhmm... Bueno, está bien. A las dos en el parque de diversiones.

—Gracias Trunks, ¡besos!

Colgó rápido, abochornada, dándose cuenta que le había mandado besos al pelivioleta. ¡Pero no se debía acobardar! Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ojalá eso le ayudara como un empujón.

Porque sea como sea, pero los caprichos de Pan siempre se cumplían.

()()()


	5. Chapter 5: Ahora o nunca

MarisolChan: Chocalas amiga! Jaja se que nos iremos al infierno por amar esta temática, pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Al menos ya no me siento sola y que bueno que te guste como manejo a Pan :) Y si, así la amamos *u* amodorooooo a esa chamaquita caprichosa. -Le lanza besitos también- Gracias por leer espero sigas haciéndolo!

Carolina: ¡Muchas gracias por leerme y por tu comentario! Te has tomado esa gran molestia de dejarme tu bello review y tan largo que como no responderte de la misma manera :') Primero, lo puse en GT porque de ahí parte el fanfic. Y porque amo GT con toda mi alma x3 Yo se que muchos dicen que es mierda, pero... qué te diré, fue mi infancia. Yo lo comencé a ver muy pequeñita y todavía no veía ni DB ni Z. Hace poco los vi de hecho. Entonces de ahí mi amor por GT. Pero igual seguí tu consejo, lo acabo de cambiar a Z.

Y lo otro, te darás cuenta que soy novata jeje, tengo catorce años y estoy dando mi mayor esfuerzo, te prometo mejorar con el tiempo, solo tenme paciencia *-* Las edades ya las corregí por si quieres mirar n.n Perdón por lo del pelivioleta, vuelvo a que es culpa de la novatada. Intentaré corregir eso solo un poquito en este capitulo (es que ya lo tenia escrito u.u ), pero dame tiempo a que me habitúe, y vaya buscando mejores palabras, sinónimos y eso. ¿si?

Lo de los flashbacks y povs la verdad me gusta mucho usarlos, no sabía que estaba mal. Es que en mis historias constituyen una parte muy importante ;( ¿de que manera puedo usarlos o decirlos sin que se vea mal? ¿o te refieres a que los elimine definitivamente? u.u Espero llegues a leer esto y me lo expliques, porque soy nueva en todo esto. Qué bueno que te atrape mi humilde historia y se de lo que hablas, he leído la mayoría de esos fanfics que dices. Es un honor que te guste como manejo a Pan, pues ella es así de inmadura, que piensa que las cosas se resuelven fácil a su manera. ¡gracias!

Ya me tomare el tiempo de leer el fic que me dijiste *-*

Raqueliita: ¡Gracias por comentar! Bueno eso ya lo vimos jeje y espero sigas leyéndome y te guste este capitulo. n.n

()()()

Se despidió de Bra lo más pronto que pudo, con el pretexto de que tenía que llegar temprano a casa porque prometió a su mamá que ayudaría con las labores del hogar.

Qué labores del hogar ni que nada. Si la peliazul supiera que se iba a ver con su hermano... ¡Ni Dios lo mande! No tiene ni idea de como reaccionaría su mejor amiga si se enterara que le gustaba su hermano.

Decidió no pensar más en eso, y miró su reloj. ¡Eran ya las dos de la tarde! A punto de salir volando, se detuvo. Porque recordó las también palabras de Bra: "A los chicos hay que hacerlos esperar. Sino, creerán que estamos desesperadas."

Sonrió ladina, y muy a propósito fue a perder un poco de tiempo en una tienda de discos. Al final no compró nada, solo tardó quince minutos ahí y ahora si; salió volando en dirección al parque de diversiones.

Se demoró únicamente unos tres minutos en llegar. Sonrió satisfactoriamente para sus adentros cuando vio al joven desde arriba, mirando su reloj. De seguro él si llegó puntual.

Se estacionó justo delante de él, con cuidado, recordando que traía sandalias de plataforma. La cara del chico al verla jamás la podrá olvidar. Casi juraría que vio un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Esperaba que así fuera, eso le daba esperanzas.

—¡P-pan! Demoraste un poco.

—Si, jejeje, lo siento. Tuve un pequeño percance.

Se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja luego de decir eso, como toda una lady. Hasta se reía de sí misma por eso.

El joven alzó una ceja, pero luego sonrió también. Y para sorpresa de la menor, extendió su brazo, ofreciéndoselo.

—Bien. Entonces caminemos mientras decides a que juegos quieres subir, y me cuentas como lograste tu transformación. ¿Está bien?

El corazón de la azabache latía a mil. ¿En verdad iba a caminar por la feria del brazo de Trunks? Era un sueño... No, no lo era. Por eso despertó rápido de su ensimismamiento para no parecer una tonta, y tomar pronto ese brazo. No fuera que se vaya a arrepentir y lo quite.

—¡Me parece perfecto! Vamos. — Sonrió tiernamente tomada de su brazo, viendo todas las atracciones a su alrededor.

—Oye Pan... te ves distinta. No pareces tú. — Comentó esto, sin dirigirle la mirada. Eso asustó un poco a la chica, ahora temía que por cambiar le desagradara más a Briefs.

—¿Eh...? ¿Tan mal me veo?

—¡N-no! No es eso... te ves muy linda. — Ambos no pudieron evitar un leve rubor. "Estoy seguro que ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Bra." Pensaba.

—Gra-gracias... — "Oh Dios mío... tartamudeé... parezco tonta, vamos debo romper esta tensión incómoda..." La mente de la niña también era un caos.

—Solo que... — La mirada de Trunks viajaba por todos los presentes en la feria, y algunas cositas no le agradaron. Frunció el entrecejo, y se sacó su chamarra que llevaba puesta, colocándola encima de la contraria. —Hace frío. No quisiera que te resfriaras, Pan.

—Ah... claro. Gracias Trunks. — Murmuró, desilusionada. Y se colocó bien la chamarra como debía de ser. De todas formas, era la chamarra de Trunks y ese había sido un lindo gesto.

—¿Y... a dónde quieres subir primero?

—¡Vamos a la montaña rusa!

Eso si la animó de inmediato. Claro, ¿qué clase de emoción sería una montaña rusa comparada con sus peleas? Tal vez ninguna, pero la emoción iba de subirse ahí con el chico de sus sueños.

Eso pensó. Porque aun así no pudo evitar gritar y abrazarse lo más fuerte posible a él. Ojalá hubiera podido disfrutarlo más, pero las sensaciones de mareo y los gritos la tenían llena. Por su lado Trunks, no dejaba de reírse, durante el transcurso del viaje y después de el. Puesto que al principio Pan se hacía la muy valiente diciendo que eso era nada para ella.

—Ay, ¡Ya cállate Trunks! ¡No es gracioso! — Inflaba infantilmente sus mejillas. Para el joven, eso era algo encantador.

—Jajajajaja, lo siento Pan... Es que dijiste que sería cualquier cosa, jajaja...

—Hummm... ¡Ya olvida eso! Soy valiente, solo fue la emoción del momento... Ven, ¡quiero ganar un peluche!

Lo jaló del brazo directo a un local que tenía muchos peluches, y que se trataba de dispararle a unos patitos que pasaban muy rápido con una pistola de pelotas de béisbol. Tomó un juego, pero jamás pudo ni con los tres tiros. Trunks tomó otro, pero tampoco, fue imposible. Era de esos juegos tramposos en los que nunca ganabas.

Eso hizo enojar mucho a la pelinegra, disparando un rayo de su mano, destruyendo todo el juego, casi toda la tienda. Trunks no se esperaba eso, se quedó sin habla. Pero ella estiró su mano, y el vendedor asustado y resignado le entregó el oso de peluche más grande que tenía.

()()()

—Pero es que, Pan, ¡eso que hiciste fue trampa! ¡Jajajaja!

—¡Jajaja! ¿Y qué? El hizo trampa primero al estafar de esa manera a la gente. — Cargaba orgullosa su gran oso.

—En eso tienes razón. Las personas nunca ganan en esos juegos. Por cierto, aun no me has mostrado tu transformación...

La menor empezó a sudar un poco, por los nervios que eso le provocaba. ¿Como le iba a mostrar algo que realmente no podía hacer? Prefirió escudarse mientras tanto en otra cosa.

—¡Espera Trunks! Quiero subir a una última atracción.

—Hmm, está bien. ¿A cual?

La pequeña solo señaló, con una sonrisa y su dedo índice, el juego al que quería subir. La cara de Trunks era todo un poema, pues ella había escogido la rueda de la fortuna. Y lo peor, es que ésta tenía corazones y era roja.

Muy bien, ¿quién era esta niña y que había hecho con Pan? La Pan que él recordaba era más de odiar ese tipo de cosas cursis, y hoy quería subirse a un juego que era el rey de lo cursi.

Pero no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar. Después de todo si se oponía crearía más incomodidad y sospechas.

—¿Quiere un boleto para usted y su novia?

Dijo la señorita que vendía los tickets antes de que alguno de los dos dijera palabra. Pan estaba rojita, pero sonriendo. Por hoy, amaba a esa tipa por haber dicho eso. Estaba a punto de responderle con una afirmativa, cuando él se le adelantó.

—No, no es mi novia... Señorita por favor, es una niña. Es mi sobrina. Pero si, deme dos boletos.

Seguramente todos los órganos de Pan escucharon al corazón hacer "crash". El sonrojo se le bajó y su rostro enpalideció. Y que decir del viaje... estaba callada y con la vista perdida. Cosa que comenzó a preocupar al joven, y decidió dirigirle la palabra.

—Eh, Pan. Estás muy callada, ¿pasa algo?

No hubo respuesta. Solo provocó que frunciera el ceño.

—Pan, respóndeme.

—¿Recuerdas el primer día en la nave? ¿Cuando me pediste que te hablara con respeto y me dirigiera a ti de "usted"? — Sacó ese comentario de la nada, pero aun sin mirarlo. Él estaba extrañado con eso.

—Ahhh, si, recuerdo. Pero no sé que tiene eso que ver...

—Bien, hoy se le hará realidad su deseo, señor. Pues acabo de descubrir que es usted mi tío.

¡Ahhh! Así que de ahí iba todo. Se golpeó la cara con su palma izquierda, y respiró hondo. Ya se lo sospechaba. Lo raro más bien era que aun no hubiese dicho nada al respecto.

—Pan, por favor. Solo le dije eso para quitarnosla de encima.

—¿Era necesario? Pudo haberle dicho la verdad, "es mi amiga". ¿Eso no bastaba para usted, señor Trunks? — Ahora incluso, se cruzó de brazos y le daba la espalda al contrario. ¡Maldito sea ese chico! Como lo amaba... ¡pero la sacaba de quicio!

—Pan... en primer lugar, ya deja los formalismos, no es gracioso. — De hecho si era cómico, pues parecían una pareja peleando por una estupidez.

—¡Ah, mire! Es usted quien primero pedía que le tratara de esta forma. Qué irónico que sea usted mismo quien ahora me pida lo contrario.

—¡Ya basta! Eso no tiene sentido, no me hables así, somos amigos.

—Ah, ¿ahora si somos amigos, señor?

—¡AARGGHH! Pan, enserio, ¡no sé de que te enojas!

—¡NO SÉ PORQUE SIEMPRE TIENEN QUE ESTARME RECORDANDO QUE SOY UNA NIÑA!

Gritó al borde del llanto, y salió volando de ahí.

Coño. Otra vez había herido a su pequeña amiga, ¿qué clase de idiota era? Y así que era eso, le dolía ser una niña. Pero... ¿porqué? Eso no tenía sentido. Al menos Trunks no le encontraba sentido. Algún día iba a crecer... ¿porqué la prisa por hacerlo?

No se quedó más tiempo ahí estático sin hacer nada, salió volando detrás de ella, para no perderla de vista. En unos minutos la alcanzó en su velocidad, veía lágrimas volar junto con el veloz viento. Le dolía, le dolía verla así.

—¡PAN! ¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR! ¡HAY QUE HABLAR!

—¿PARA QUÉ? ¡DÉJEME EN PAZ!

No le importó su voz quebrada, aceleró aun mas su velocidad al volar, pero el chico también lo hizo. Solo quería perderlo de vista, y supuso que escondiéndose entre el bosque sería una buena opción.

Respiró agitada, al aterrizar cerca de un árbol; se dejó caer unos momentos a descansar. Aun traía puesta la chamarra de Trunks. Eso la hizo llorar más.

—Lo siento Pan pero tenemos que hablar...

Salió el dueño de su amor desde un árbol trasero. Suspiró. No tenía caso tratar de perderlo. Él seguía siendo más fuerte y rápido que ella, además se olvidó de ocultar su ki. Aunque con las emociones a flor de piel sería casi imposible.

—¿Qué quiere? Aquí está su chamarra si es lo que busca... — Dijo, lanzándole prácticamente dicha prenda. Pero él ni siquiera la tomó, solo la dejó caer donde sea, y se acercó un poco mas a ella.

—Pan... ¿porqué estás molesta? Sabes bien que solo fue una frase que respondí al azar, sin pensarla. Pero... perdóname si te herí, no fue mi intención, lo juro.

Maldita sea... ¿porque tenía que seguir siendo tan perfecto aún en momentos como esos? "Lo odio, lo odio." Pensaba la caprichosa Pan, sin razón.

—Por favor... Dime porque te molesta ser una niña. No lo comprendo.

Ella apretó los ojos, escondiendo la cara. —Yo... n-no soy una niña Trunks. Soy una mujer.

—¿Hmm? Pero Pan... sabes bien que aun eres una niña.

Se mordió los labios, para reprimir lo más posible esas lágrimas traicioneras que amenazaban con salir. No sabía como era posible que su corazoncito doliera cada vez más.

—¡¿Pero porqué me lo tienen que estar recordando?! No es justo... eso duele... ¡USTEDES NO TIENEN IDEA DE CUANTO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Gritó con bastante furia, tomándose la cabeza con las manos. El hijo de Vegeta veía con asombro cuanto coraje le podía provocar ese detalle a la menor, lo cual daba a notar que era enserio, y le dolía bastante.

Pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente, sino lo siguiente. Poco a poco, el cabello de Pan comenzaba a cambiar de color. Era una cosa extraña, porque parecía como luces navideñas intermitentes. Estaba entre que cambiaba a dorado y luego a negro. Así duró como por treinta segundos, hasta que terminó de pararse y quedarse en el color dorado.

Trunks había retrocedido dos pasos, porque no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. ¡Era una chica super saiyajin! Según su papá esas se daban solo en casos raros. Y Pan... Pan que era dos veces saiyajin híbrida. A la mierda la lógica.

Pero aun más shockeado se quedó cuando la jovencita abrió los ojos dejando ver ese verde azul que se veía tan precioso en ella. El ki que desprendía ahora era impresionante.

—¡P-PAN! ¡LO HAS HECHO! ¡TE HAS TRANSFORMADO EN SUPER SAIYAJIN!

—¿Qué?...

La chica al instante se miró, las palabras del joven le parecían estúpidas. Pero en efecto, su fuerza había aumentado muchísimo, su musculatura incluso, (aunque no tanto como ella temía, de hecho se veía bien. ) se tocó el cabello y estaba en puntas.

...

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡AY NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡DEBO VERME HORRIBLE, DEBO PARECER UN NIÑO WAAAAAA! — Se hincó en el piso, a llorar, para sorpresa del otro.

Esta niña si que era bipolar. Primero estaba enojada y ahora lloraba por haberse transformado. Un momento...

—Espera, Pan... ¿porqué te sorprende? ¿qué no lo habías hecho ya?...

Paró su lloriquera, acordándose de pronto de ese detalle. Mierda... era cierto. Pero ahora que recordaba otra cosa, ella estaba muy molesta con el muchacho. Se levantó del suelo, y limpió todo rastro de lágrimas que quedaran con el dorso de su mano derecha.

—¡A USTED QUE LE IMPORTA ESO! Y esto es para que entienda, ¡no soy una niña señor Trunks!

Muy enojada, se acercó hasta él y le tiró una ligera cachetada. O al menos eso había pensado... pues la cachetada lo había mandado lejos y hasta el suelo. En cuanto notó eso, muy preocupada fue corriendo hasta su amado.

—¡KYAAAA TRUNKS! ¡Perdóname, no fue mi intención, no se lo que ocurrió!

Se sentó a su lado, al borde de llorar otra vez, mirándolo ahí inconsciente.

—Trunks, despierta, por favor... — Colocó preocupada las manos en el torso del muchacho, y fue un grave error. Porque él solo estaba fingiendo estar inconsciente. En su descuido, le tomó las dos manos con fuerza, para que no huyera.

—¡Ajá! ¡Te atrapé! ¡Ya no escaparás!

La pelinegra infló sus sonrojadas mejillas, y con facilidad planeaba soltarse del agarre del otro, pues ser super saiyajin le daba mucha más fuerza que el Trunks normal. Pero no contaba con que el chico vio venir ese movimiento y se transformó prontamente también en super saiyajin, logrando así evitar que se soltara.

—Pan, basta. Así que... ¿ya no soy el Sr. Trunks, verdad? — Sonrió ladino. Esas palabras hicieron apenar aun mas a la pequeña Son.

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Y suéltame!

—¡NO! No hasta que terminemos de aclarar todo... Y por cierto, con esa bofetada noté que aun no sabes controlar tu fuerza super saiyajin.

—Aggg, lo siento.

—Te perdono, si tu me perdonas lo de hace un rato. ¿Trato hecho?

—Trunks yo...

No pudo seguir hablando, porque notó la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban. Cuando la sujetó de ambas manos, la había puesto encima de él mismo. Y ambos con ese nivel de ki, le causaba cosquillas. Bajó la mirada, atemorizada ante el momento.

El chico notó esta repentina actitud de la menor, y al examinar todo, supo porque era. Se ruborizó levemente y estaba decidido a pararse y dejarla libre. Pero Pan, al ver las intenciones del mayor, se lo impidió.

Era ahora o nunca. No se debía acobardar. Si lo quería, tenía que tomarlo.

No avisó ni nada, solo juntó sus labios con los del saiyajin contrario, inexpertamente, pues era su primer beso. Sentía toda su carita hervir con ese contacto, los labios del muchacho eran justo como los había soñado.

Trunks, estaba estático, con los ojos abiertos, mientras ella los mantenía cerrados. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si le correspondía, sería completa pedofilia, pero si no lo hacía, haría sentir mal, una vez más; a su querida amiga.

Pasaron unos segundos en que Pan no se sintió correspondida en ningún momento, y unas tibias lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, humedeciendo también las de él en el acto. Se separó de él unos diez centímetros, sin las fuerzas para mirarlo a los ojos, solo dejando escapar lágrimas sin poderlo evitar.

—L-lo siento... ¿te dio asco, verdad?...

Reunió el valor para decir. Trunks seguía en shock. No entendía ni quería entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Lo que si entendía es que delante tenía a Pan llorando por su culpa, y preguntando que si ese inocente beso le había dado asco.

¿Acaso estaba loca?

A la mierda el que pasará después, a la mierda la moral. La atrajó de nuevo a sí, besándola nuevamente, esta vez como debía de ser. Suave, lento, pero con pasión. Quería que fuera especial para ella, pues por como correspondía se notaba que era su primer beso.

Entre el beso, limpió esas lágrimas con sus manos, mientras ella acariciaba el fornido torso del contrario.

¿Estaba soñando? No. ¡Era el beso más perfecto y era con Trunks! Y si es que era un sueño, por favor; que nadie la despertara.

()()()


	6. Antes del arcoíris está la tormenta

()()()

Navegar sobre algodones de azúcar. ¡No! Eso era poco. El momento tan irreal que se encontraba viviendo no tenía una descripción clara. Si decía que se sentía en el cielo, rodeada de miel, unicornios, y cualquier cosa cursi, era poco.

No importaba que ese perfecto beso haya acabado hace ya unos diez segundos; ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados. No quería despertar de ese ideal cuento de hadas. No los abrió, no quería hacerlo. En cambio, prefirió recargarse en el pecho del chico. Su transformación ya había culminado. Ese beso fue tan mágico y relajante que toda su furia se le bajó. De nuevo, estaba la Pan de bellos cabellos negros.

—Pan... ¿Has disfrutado eso? Es decir... ¿te gustó?

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. No creía que escucharía su voz por un tiempo más. Porque pensó que él se encontraba igual de cómodo, o incómodo que ella como para hablar.

—S-si... Claro que me gustó Trunks. Me encantó. Fue algo tan lindo... — Dijo, sintiendo arder sus mejillas, que las escondía en su torso.

—Que bueno. Porque será la única y última vez que algo así ocurra.

Su fantasía de permanecer horas y horas con los ojos cerrados se quebró en solo esa frase. Se incorporó de la posición en la que estaba, quitándose de encima, pero aun a su lado. Sus labios temblaban temerosos, mientras veía como el contrario aún continuaba en su forma super saiyajin, y con un semblante que lucía molesto.

—Trunks... ¿Qué estás diciendo?...

—Eso que oíste Pan. — Sin aviso, y sin tan siquiera mirarla, se levantó del suelo. Tomó un camino en la dirección contraria a ella, dándole la espalda. —No volverá a pasar otra cosa así de absurda. Somos amigos y me alegra que te haya gustado y haya sido algo especial para ti, qué bien que sea un lindo recuerdo. Pero no es correcto hacer ese tipo de cosas contigo Pan. Además, tengo novia. Y la amo.

Su cerebro no captaba. Se negaba a seguir recibiendo esas palabras tan hirientes y cortantes. Eran como pequeñas cuchillas que le atravesaban cada parte del cuerpo. Como estar en esa perfecta nube rosa, y luego caer de ella directo a un valle de espinas.

Abrió sus pequeños y temblorosos labios para decir algo, pero su garganta se negaba. Como si estuviese siendo apretada por un fuerte nudo invisible.

Recordó aquel sueño que tantas veces tuvo, y que la atormentaba. En el que justo cuando tenía algo importante que gritar, sus cuerdas se cerraban y nada salía de ellas. Esto era lo mismo, solo que; desgraciadamente esto no era un sueño. Cuando anteriormente no quería que la despertaran por ningún motivo, ahora lo deseaba más que nada y que todo esto fuera solo una ridícula pesadilla.

Tanto tiempo permaneció estupefacta, que a penas y notó cuando el otro ya no estaba. El cielo fue su camino de huída.

Cayó de rodillas al césped, derramando un lagrimal. Sus dedos se dirigieron a sus labios, acariciándolos, como queriendo memorizar esa dulce sensación. Y a la vez, queriendo olvidarla al instante.

Realmente ella creyó que aguantaría. Una fuerte chica que lucha contra grandulones, dinosaurios, dragones, villanos, robots, y un sinfín de etcéteras; debería soportar este "simple" golpecito de la vida.

Pero no. Su corazón no es tan fuerte como su cuerpo. Todo se le empezó a nublar y terminó desmayándose.

()()()

El espejo era el gran testigo de su belleza. Solo daba unos últimos retoques a su maquillaje y estaría lista.

Melanie lo recordaba muy bien. Hoy tenía cita con su perfecto novio. A las ocho de la noche en el restaurante L'amore, como olvidarlo. Si raramente la invitaba a un lugar tan lindo, no podía estropearlo. Las horas le parecieron eternas al estar esperando la caída de la noche. Pero al final, se dio cuenta que no era para exagerar.

El cielo estaba oscuro ya, solo cepilló unas veces más su cabello, tomó su bolso y salió de casa.

¡Era un restaurante tan elegante! Que suerte tenía de comer en un lugar como ese, pensaba ella. Mejor aun, con mesa reservada y toda la cosa. Lo único malo fue que llegó ella primero. Soltó un suspiro pero prefirió no prestar atención a eso, y dedicarse a esperar a su pareja.

Comenzó a llover. Y el joven de cabellos lilas ni sus luces. Ahora comenzaba a preocuparse, temiendo que le haya pasado algo malo.

El mesero se acercó a ella, pues ya llevaba bastante tiempo sola en la mesa, únicamente con una copa de vino.

—¿Todo correcto, señorita?

—Si, discúlpeme. Aun espero a mi novio. — Aseguró con una sonrisa. Aunque por dentro ya casi perdía todas las ilusiones, justo cuando lo vio atravesar esa puerta; con una sombrilla en manos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Puede que viniera todo mojado, derramando gotas por doquier; pero llegó, y eso es lo importante. Cerró su paraguas, y se lo entregó al encargado del lugar.

Una vez lo tuvo en frente, tomó las frías manos de él entre las suyas tibias.

—¡Mi amor! Estaba preocupada por ti... Ya creí que no llegabas. ¡Pero mira! ¡Te mojaste! Pero todo bien, no te enfermaste, ¿verdad?

—Todo bien... tranquila, Melanie.

Respondió sin muchas ganas. La rubia, al ver esa actitud, optó por no insistir. Ordenaron su cena, y ni así el joven le dirigía la palabra. Venía a elegir justo este día para ponerse así, justo cuando ella estaba decidida a hablar largo y tendido con él. Dejó el tenedor en el plato, causando un ligero ruido metálico. Por supuesto que también decidió dejar de lado la comida por unos minutos.

—Trunks... Quiero decirte una cosa.

—¿Ah? ¿Si? — Dijo de pronto, lo había interrumpido de toda su marea de pensamientos.

—Sé que llevamos pocos meses saliendo juntos, pero quiero decirte que te amo. ¿Sabes? Sé que muchas veces parezco una chica muy tonta, lo entiendo... Pero, tengo sentimientos. Y cuando tú te acercaste a mí, sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo.

De verdad el hijo de Bulma no entendía a donde iba todo esto. Pero jamás había visto a Melanie en esa actitud. Y fue lo que le hizo prestarle toda la atención. Solo la miraba, esperando que mas palabras iba a decir.

—Yo... siempre salgo de relaciones lastimeras. Todos los hombres me tratan como trapo, piensan que eso soy. Cuando muy dentro de esta mujer hay una chica muy sensible. Y tú, fuiste el único que me ha tratado como a una dama, has sido un príncipe conmigo. Soy una chica lastimada Trunks... ¡por favor cuida de mi corazón! ¡que yo quiero cuidar del tuyo!

Concluyó, casi se le quebraba la voz. E inevitablemente unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Los ojos del muchacho estaban abiertos a más no poder. Y se quedó sin palabras, para novedad; sintiéndose como una basura otra vez. Esa chica, de la que dijo mil y un cosas; que era una fácil, una hueca, una tonta... Esa chica lo amaba profundamente. Y él, no hacía más que comportarse como un tonto con ella. Ignorándola, haciéndole el mínimo caso, e incluso, prefiriendo a Pan sobre ella.

Sintió como si un letrero de "tarado" le cayera encima. Escuchaba las gotas de lluvia sonar como si fueran torrenciales. Porque, o algo se había roto en su confuso cerebro, o algo por fin había hecho click.

Melanie era la chica indicada. Por la que estuvo tantos años esperando. Era la elegida, esa por la cual nunca antes se casó. Era una chica linda que solo quería amarlo y cuidar de él por siempre. Una buena chica que no se merecía un trato así de parte de él.

Si, tal vez no la amaba; pero el tiempo podría encargarse de eso. Trunks estaba seguro de todos estos pensamientos que pasaban por su mente; tan seguro, que decidió que se enamoraría de ella a como de lugar. Hacer lo que su madre tanto le pedía: sentar cabeza.

—Melanie... — Se acercaba despacito a ella, hasta poner una mano en su mejilla y besar suavemente sus labios. —Yo voy a cuidar de tu corazón. — Dijo con seguridad, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

¿Y que chica no se derretiría si un apuesto chico le dijera eso? Si la rubia ya estaba enamorada del muchacho, ahora lo estaba aun mas. Y porque, por sobre todo, confiaba demasiado en él.

()()()

Goten disfrutaba de una sesión de entrenamientos en solitario. No es que lo amara demasiado, pero desde que su papá ya no estaba en La Tierra, se decidió a volverse más fuerte por si el planeta lo requería algún día.

Nunca estaba de más salir a estirar las piernas y dar unas cuantas patadas al aire, o a un árbol, o cualquier cosa que sirviese para entrenar.

Su vuelo también era algo en lo que debía mejorar, últimamente estaba perdiendo velocidad. Se adentró en los profundos bosques de la ciudad capital, acelerando más cada vez.

—Diablos... casi olvido que mañana tenía una cita con Pares.

Pero claro, conociendo al muchacho, ya sabemos que nunca podrá concentrarse del todo en algo. Solo que gracias a eso, fue que logró divisar algo raro al fondo del bosque. Iba a ignorarlo, pero el pelinegro era como un gato curioso; así que tuvo que bajar a echar un vistazo.

A cada segundo que se acercaba mas al suelo, más clara se volvía su vista. El césped estaba bastante húmedo, producto de la inesperada lluvia que hubo una hora atrás.

Terminó de acercarse a lo que lo hizo bajar, dándose así cuenta que no era algo sino alguien. Y no solo alguien, se trataba ni más ni menos que de su sobrina Pan.

La pequeña azabache estaba tirada en el suelo, completamente mojada. Ya no estaba inconsciente, sin embargo, cualquiera que la viera diría que ese estado era peor. Sus ojos, a medio abrir, a penas y parpadeaban, sin mirar a ningún sitio en particular.

Boca abajo, con la cabeza hacia la derecha, Pan se cuestionaba... ¿porqué a ella? ¿qué hizo para merecer esto?

Y eso era lo único que por su cabecita pasaba, no más. Se encontraba tan sumida, e incluso con fiebre alta, como para notar que su tío estaba a su lado, meneandole la espalda con una mano; gritándole.

Pero ella, no oía nada.

—¡PAN! Pan por favor ya, ¡respóndeme! ¡Pan!

Ella seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Era inútil, se convenció el chico. Y con toda la preocupación que un tío puede tener, la cargó en brazos para sacarla de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Pensaba llevarla a un hospital, pero quizá era una exageración. Lo mejor sería llevarla a casa de Gohan y Videl y ellos decidieran que hacer con la menor.

Por suerte, al ser hijo de quien era, llegó prontamente al lugar mencionado.

No hace falta mencionar la cara de horror que puso Gohan al ver a su princesa así.

—¡Goten! ¡¿Pero que le ocurrió?!

—¡Ni idea! ¡La encontré así a mitad del bosque y vine lo más pronto que pude!

Reaccionó al instante, quitándosela a su hermano y cargandola él. La llevó rápidamente a su habitación, cubriendola con muchas sábanas, mientras más calientita mejor.

Claro que al escuchar tanto ruido, Videl salió de su pieza, aunque estuviera en bata y pantuflas, casi resbalando al entrar; topandóse con esa terrible imagen. Se arrodilló frente a la cama de su niña, acariciando su frente.

—Gohan, Goten, ¡¿qué le pasó?! — Muy alterada.

—No lo sé, Goten la trajo, dice que no sabe pero que estaba así a medio bosque.

—Así es, incluso hace unos momentos atrás aun tenía los ojos abiertos, pero le gritaba y no me respondía nada. — Mencionó con preocupación.

—Mi princesa... — Decía la pelinegra, acariciando la carita de su hija.

—Pan sigue siendo saiyajin, se repondrá. Aunque a criterio de ustedes está si llevarla al médico o no. — Goten dijo, mirando a su hermano, quien se cruzó de brazos. Él estaba muy preocupado, este tipo de cosas no eran común en su pequeña guerrera. ¿Que habría pasado? ¿Algún villano quizá? ¿O alguna otra cosa?

Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por la chica del tema. Pan empezaba a balbucear algo, aunque parecía no tener mucho sentido.

—Yo... por favor... él... super saiyajin... ¡no me hagas esto! ... rueda... de la... Trunks... fortuna... te quiero...

A Videl le volvió el alma al cuerpo solo por oírla hablar, pero volvió a su martirio al notar que tenía la fiebre altísima. Por parte de Gohan, su cabeza hizo un cruce. ¿Qué es lo que estaba diciendo su nena? ¿Significaba algo? ¿Porqué mencionó a Trunks?

—¡Iré rápido por toallas humedas! — Casi gritó la mujer.

—¡Espera Videl! ¿Qué hay de lo que dijo Pan? ¿No es raro? — Cuestionó su marido. Goten se mantenía al margen, no quería empezar a imaginarse cosas y crearse un duelo mental.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Por Kami, Gohan! ¡Tu hija está con la fiebre al cielo! Las cosas que dice no tienen sentido, ya vuelvo. — Salió disparada a la cocina, por esas toallas húmedas.

Pese a eso, el hijo mayor de Goku seguía con su incógnita, hasta que su hermano lo interrumpió.

—Gohan... Creo que debo irme a casa, es tarde. Pero avísame si pasa algo por favor.

—¿Eh? ¿Bromeas, hermanito? Tú te quedas por hoy a dormir aquí, tú has traído a Pan y además tú mismo lo has dicho; es tarde ya. Yo hablaré luego con mamá. ¿Está bien? — Era más una orden que una pregunta. Por eso el menor de los dos rodó los ojos, ya conocía a su hermano y sus artimañas. Y también conocía esa mirada, estaba seguro que algo quería sacarle en esa noche. Goten realmente no sabía nada de que pudo haberle pasado a Pan, pero si estaba en lo cierto y Gohan lo que quería era sacarle información, trataría de evadirlo lo más posible. ¿Para que decir algo que podía no ser cierto?

—Muy bien, hermano. — Aceptó. Aunque sabía de sobra que lo que menos haría esa noche sería dormir. Le esperaba una larga tanda de preguntas absurdas de parte de su hermano mayor.

()()()

Ya se ya se el capítulo esta corto y me voy rápido sin responder los reviews... es que tengo el tiempo contado de Internet y de inspiración (¿?) bueno talvez lo ultimo no pero si me ha faltado un poco y espero traerles el siguiente más largo y emocionante. Y créanme odie escribir la parte de Melanie y Trunks pero es necesaria para la historia y eso etc etc... Amen a Goten por hoy que salvó a nuestra bella Pan -corazoncitos- ¿quien no quisiera un tío así?

Chauuuu las amo


End file.
